


Putting Affairs in Order

by FredGodOf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x09, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGodOf/pseuds/FredGodOf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short chat between Oliver and Ray, before he   (Spoilers)   goes off to fight Ra's al Ghul, because I completely think he knew exactly what he was going to and was just fronting for his family and team and he would try to make sure everything was taken care of.</p><p>Written as Gen, but friendly to other interpretations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Affairs in Order

"Mr. Queen," Ray greeted Oliver as he came into his office, trying and failing to hide his surprise. "I do not remember scheduling a meeting with you?" He glanced at the clock that read eight PM, far latter than he usually set his appointments.  
"You didn't." Oliver confirmed and gave Ray a smile that didn't do much to reassure, "Something came up suddenly, I have to leave town for," Oliver paused, "awhile."  
"Oh?" Ray asked. "This is a bad time of year for that, but?"  
"Why am I in your office telling you about my travel plans?" Oliver smiled again and came to the front of the desk where Ray was seated. Oliver leaned casually on the back of one of the guest chairs facing him but didn't sit down.  
"Yes, actually."  
"Felicity Smoak." Oliver answered.  
"Is an excellent employee." Ray grinned, and then frowned, "Is this a shovel talk? Not there is a need for a shovel talk." he elaborated  
Oliver grinned widely at that, "No, I ah, I don't get to give that."  
"No? I had the impression you were close."  
"We are, she's a very good friend, but John Diggle, who was my bodyguard. You've met him?" Oliver paused and looked expectant.  
"I have at least seen him, arms like tree trunks?" Ray asked  
"Yep, that's him." Oliver confirmed with a smirk and then pulled out a card from his coat and scribbled down a number, "He actually challenged me to an arm wrestling match over the shovel talk, so if at any point someone, you or otherwise, needs to have a shovel talk in regards to Felicity, please do give him a call. Also if you find yourself in need of a bodyguard, he comes highly recommended, he did just have a kid, so he's not looking for something full time." Oliver offered the card  
Ray took it, but gave Oliver a searching look. "How long are you going to be gone again?"  
"A while," Oliver evaded, "but anyways, back to my original point, Felicity Smoak, you've certainly treated her better, professionally I mean, than I did. She's finally getting the position she one hundred percent deserves."  
Ray, nodded and swallowed, clearly confused where this was leading.  
"She might be having a hard time for a bit, so just, ah, go easy on her."  
Ray blinked a few times. "Felicity Smoak is going to be having a hard time... because you're going away suddenly? You were just kind of giving the impression that you weren't involved?"  
"She's a very good friend." Oliver shrugged.  
"You want to elaborate on anything?" Ray asked.  
Oliver shook his head and and straightened up, then to Ray's surprise lost the affable playboy look for a moment. "She's got a lot of good friends, who will be looking out for her," he said with a sharp seriousness. Then his countenance lightened, "But you're who she spends eight, or well sometimes twelve hours with a day. So just go easy." Oliver said and turned and left the office. "Don't worry, I know my own way out." he called back.  
Ray was left sitting and staring at the space Oliver had vacated. "I am so not the most eccentric person to run this company." Ray muttered to himself and then stabbed at the buttons on his phone to leave a message with Felicity's assistant. "Please bring Ms. Smoak a muffin basket, actually probably a muffin basket and some bagels, when she comes in, in the morning, also maybe make sure that there's ice cream in the fridge." he hung up and turned his chair to look out over the bright skyscraper lights and the dimmer Glades beyond them. "This is a strange place, a strange, strange place."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feeling about Oliver thinking that everyone is going to be fine without him, and that all bad things are his fault and he is better off dying to protect everyone. A lot of feelings, but this popped up in my head almost complete, so was a heck of a lot easier to finish. Hopefully will get a little more in depth later, can't wait for 1/21.


End file.
